


Morning Wake-Up Mayhem

by StarburstNatsu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, M/M, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstNatsu/pseuds/StarburstNatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thatch really should not wake people up in the morning anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Wake-Up Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a vine, i couldnt resist and then this ship happened.... slay me

Thatch was not expecting this; the one time he decides to scare Ace awake was the one time a certian pine– pheonix rested in the nest. He blinked once, and then twice, “So… this is what you two do when no one is looking~?”

Ace stared at Thatch with an ever rising blush as Marco peaked over his shoulder; he lazily drapped his arm over Ace’s waist and just gave a warning glare. Then it dawned on Thatch; first, neither one was getting out of the bed.

 Second, there are clothes  _everywhere_  that shouldn’t be in the room as they didn’t belong to Ace alone.

And finally third, “Is that a  ** _hicky_**  i see on your neck, nene Marco?”

Thatch ran from the room a few seconds later with a loud yelp, eyes wide with glee and destruction as well as fear and slight regret. Not to mention there was a certain person, Marco to be exact, who was actually chasing him in the hunt. Screw the day of him running in his underwear in order to kick some ass, there were a few occasions that had to happen, but alas they’re not even his own.

Ace, all by himself in his room, just hid his face in the pillows and swore to roast Thatch alive if Marco doesnt kill him first.


End file.
